parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Osprey
Occurring on every continent except Antarctica, the osprey (Pandion haliaetus) is the one of the most widespread birds of prey. The plumage of the osprey is generally brown above and white below, with a whitish head and a dark stripe through each eye. The wings are long and pointed and the legs are stout and heavily scaled. Also known as the fish hawk, the osprey exhibits several adaptations to hunting and eating fish, including dense, oily plumage, large feet, scaly soles, and a reversible outer toe that helps with carrying fish through the air. The juvenile is fairly similar to the adult but the head is more darkly-streaked and the upperparts appear scaled with cream and pale rufous. The osprey is also called the 'fish hawk', as it is well adapted for hunting fish. A reversible outer toe helps the osprey to carry fish while in flight. Hunting almost exclusively for live fish, the osprey plunges feet first to snatch them from the water, sometimes becoming completely submerged. Roles *It played Oscar the Grouch in Sesame Street (NatureRules1 Version) and The Adventures of European Hedgehog in Grouchland * It played Elsa in We're Back! An Alaskan Animal's Story Osprey Subspecies Gallery Osprey-5.jpg Osprey.jpeg.png IMG_5261.PNG Star meets Osprey.png Chowder_meets_Osprey.png Irisviel-von-Einzbern-fate-zero-25077355-1790-2560.jpg|Fate/Zero (2011-2012) Mickey meets Osprey.png LTWR Osprey.jpg|Leo the Wildlife Ranger Is a Crocodile a Reptile? R.O.L.L..jpeg Books IMG 1531 sdfifd gerfsdgxcv.JPG IMG 4213.JPG 6D1CCADF-E002-4A22-8C5C-AED626AE97FF.jpeg 2393F4D5-FF5F-425F-9F8B-CE67F657AD25.jpeg 0B46412B-5EEA-42C3-8D68-19EA0AD4EF8C.jpeg BFD0AF4D-3A7C-4FE8-8709-67461A5B480C.jpeg 56BDB48A-864E-4A09-80E9-0EEAB63BD2BB.jpeg 43402AA9-3FFA-40EB-B66E-F6CCEC170B78.jpeg C776C285-046F-4E01-8787-01029E49B526.jpeg CC0210B1-E817-4945-A765-9534AF55FE86.jpeg BF195733-18C6-42A6-BAA7-B16DC0823773.jpeg 285E4451-CC5D-4281-91BA-A750F05AC50D.jpeg CEB47D39-F626-4ADD-8854-FBC70442E6D6.jpeg 26CA258D-DF9B-47C8-AEFA-CE0A7F6A1174.jpeg 61A7246B-2A3D-4F8F-95C5-1B4A8BE87682.jpeg 768CE47B-00A1-4F18-ADF6-52388B77E19D.jpeg 09B2F39A-C471-48EC-B258-F3B89FEBB4C5.jpeg D84AB4CE-BA93-4FC3-B85C-89E1371E2CFF.jpeg 3AAD2BFA-926B-48A7-AA97-4BD1F3234A16.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Birds of Prey Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Canadian Provincial Animals Category:Ocean Life Dictionary Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Brave Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Birds (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:What is a Bird Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Partners (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Intelligence Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:100 Facts: Birds of Prey Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Raptors - Birds of Prey Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Savage Safari Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Birds of Prey and Other Feathered Friends Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Birds of Prey (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:Fate/Series Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Walking With Beasts A Prehistoric Safari Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Birds (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:The Usborne Big Book of Big Animals Animals Category:Leo the Wildlife Ranger Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals